The Wolf Of STRIKE
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: The Story of Rebecca Barnes and Brock Rumlow full sum inside.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** Welcome my dear readers to The Wolf Of STRIKE. This story follows Rebecca Barnes the Daughter of Tera Ulfr-Erskine and James 'Bucky' Barnes. This story will cross into The Wolf Of The Avenger's later Chapters and cross into The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D and ultimately into The Wolf Of Winter. Rather or not I will do the origin story for Johnny and Becky will depend on how well this story does. So, I welcome you to Becky and Brock's story. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Rebecca Barnes called Ringer due to her similarities to her mother's temperament is the daughter of Tera Ulfr-Erskine and James Buchanan Barnes. She is the left hand of Commander Brock Rumlow of S.H.I.E.L.D's main STRIKE team. Becky, Brock, and Jack had always been close. When Becky's Wolf recognizes Brock as their mate a serious of events start to happen that threaten to tear them apart. With the help of Johnny Storm her first mate. Her mother and her soon to be if you want to call him that Captain America and the rest of the Avengers and Howling Commando pack. Becky's and Brock just might survive.

 **Pairing:** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones x Rebecca Barnes (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avengers, Captain America, and Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Prologue: Ryan Rumlow**

 _Transylvania_

Chocolate brown hair, steel blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, 5'9'' frame of lean feminine muscle prowled through the ruins of an old building from a battle from long ago. The haunting reminder of how close the Allies had lost the war if it wasn't for her grandfather Dr. Abraham Erskine and his serum that took a 5'4'' tall, illness-ridden boy from Brooklyn, New York and turned him into a living breathing legend. Erskine's adopted daughter was her mother. Though she inherited her father's eyes and hair. She remembered growing up on the stories that the other members of the pack told to her and her twin brother J.J about their father. How proud he would be of both her and her brother. Though she served most of her time as STRIKE's field medic. This was one of the rare cases that Brock let her go alone.

She looked at the wall and saw the outline of a haunting reminder of the second World War as she dusted it off. She shined the light and gasped. A skull with octopus tentacles the mark of those who took her father from her mother, and out of her and her brothers lives...HYDRA. She brought a delicate finger to her earpiece "Commander, be on your guard this is an old HYDRA facility from back in World War II." she said

" _Are you sure?"_ asked River Blake

"Affirmative, I am looking at the insignia." she said, "Tentacles and all."

" _Copy that Becky, be on your guard I have heard rumors of these places having booby traps."_ said Brock

"Roger, that sir." she said and continued.

Rebecca Barnes was no ordinary woman. Oh, no...she was a second generation blessed werewolf. The second her wolf picked up that there was an injured cursed werewolf near she proceeded with extreme caution. Unlike blessed who are so, in-tuned with their wolf they become a giant rideable wolf. A prime example of her kind. Jacob Black of that ridiculous Vampire movie called Twilight. Which had many vampires insulted. Dracula just laughed saying that those vampires just made themselves amuch larger target. Rebecca had found a hidden room of which lead down below, the smell of death, urine, and shit filled the air to the point that she wished she had a giant can of fa-breeze. Just to spray the hell out of the place. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a wolf in chains. Dracula she knew wouldn't do something so, cruel and heartless. Only a cursed would do this for a number of reasons. He was male that was for sure, though his hair was down to the floor in the mix of nasty on the floor. His head lifted up slowly as he smelled the air around him "Sir, get to my location you may want to see this." she said

" _What is it?"_ Jack asked

"A cursed wolf and he looks as if he has spent years in chains." she said

 _"See what you can get out of him Ringer. We are on our way."_ Brock said.

Rebecca slowly walked over to the wolf "Why are you like this?" she asked

"Tera old friend, you don't recognize an old friend when you sniff him out?" asked the chained wolf

"How do you know my mother?" she asked

"You look and sound just like her how can you...wait your eyes. They are a different shade of blue. I knew a man who had those eyes. His name was Bucky." said the wolf

"James Buchanan Barnes is my father though he would be referred to as James Buchanan Barnes Sr. Seeing how mom named my twin after our father." she replied

"Impossible Bucky died in 1944." the wolf said

"September 1992 is when we were born." she said.

The man tilted his head to reveal a face she knew. It was Brock's face "Come closer child, around my neck, are dog tags take them and learn the truth of who I am. I would never harm the child of the one I saw as a sister." he said.

Becky made her way over keeping her pistol leveled with his heart. The chains were made out of silver and dipped in Vampire's blood. This wasn't punishment it was torture. Rebecca got closer and reached out taking his dog tags. In the light her eyes widened as she read the name:

 _Rumlow, Ryan M_

 _Boston, Mass_

 _Born: April 25_ _th_ _, 1920_

 _Service number: 312589_

This man, this cursed wolf. He was Brock's grandfather.

Just then Brock and the others came storming into the room "Has he said anything?" Brock asked

"Yeah, much. Even gave me his tags." she said, "He isn't a threat. Those silver chains are dipped in vampire's blood."

"So, he is being tortured for what?" he asked

"For being a hunter Brock. Look at the tags in my hand they belong to him," she said fighting tears.

For so, long her mother thought Ryan and the others dead as she handed Brock the tags. Brock's eyes moved from Ryan to the tags his eyes going wide as he looked back up "My grandfather." he said.

Ryan's head shot up "Really? And here I thought I was looking at a carbon copy of myself when I was turned." said Ryan as he told the gruesome account of what happened to the others.

Jack looked like he was about to kill someone if they even breathed the wrong way and he didn't like it "We have to get him out of here and home." said River as a howl cut through the air

"We will have to fight our way out. We have company switch to silver rounds." Brock said.

Rebecca walked over and shot the chains that held Ryan, as he collapsed onto his knees "I don't know what help I will be, but they are after your mother. If they discover you they will take you instead. They figured that they need a female of the blessed line to reproduce strong enough offspring. A cursed wolf with the abilities and the immunities of a blessed." Ryan said

Brock looked at me "No time for her to leave." said Jack

"Sir, they are right on top of us." said River.

"Let's give them some hell," Jack said.

DXDXDXDXDX

The first thing to run through Commander Brock Rumlow's mind the second he found out that the cursed wolves lead them into a trap meant for Tera was to keep Becky safe at all cost. He looked at Jack who nodded as they got ready to fight the onslaught that was to come. If they fell Becky would be nothing more than a brood mare to lesser males.

Something that his alpha would not allow, she may have been Johnny's before she was his. Hell, he hadn't grown a pair to ask her to be his now he was starting to rethink everything. Something about this was way off. As the first of the cursed came dropping in. Brock unloaded a clip of Silver .45 ACP rounds into the beast before it could strike. Becky remained calm and collected the entire time of which was natural since she, of course, was a hell of a bloodline. He grew up on stories of Captain America and his Howling Commandos and of how Tera fell in love with Becky and J.J's father James 'Bucky' Barnes and the trials that they had faced during the war until the bitter end. How his grandfather as well as Jack's staid by Tera's side after she had lost her beloved James and her best-friend who up until recently did time as a capsicle.

An hour into their fight, they were running low on ammo and those who were out of ammo had locked themselves into a cell on the other side of the room. It was just he, Becky, and Jack as Ringer took over and began to wolf out taking three cursed down in the process. Jack had to fall back leaving just him as a cursed wolf bared it's fangs right at him when his grandfather who had gained enough strength shifted and put himself in between Brock and his would be killer.

Another howl pierced the air one of which was returned by Ringer help had finally arrived and just in time too as a familiar red, white, and blue shield flew through the room hitting his grandfather accidentally "Watch where you throw that thing. The black cursed is a friendly." he snapped

"He looks like a shaggy dog meaning he hasn't keeping himself well." said Dugan

"You would know." he called back.

Steve looked at him "Why protect the long haired one?" he asked

"Captain, you wouldn't understand the half of it?" Brock replied

"Try me," Steve said

"He was wearing these." said Brock handing him his grandfather's tags.

Steve looked at the tags and to his grandfather who had a glint of humor in his eyes as he nodded his head "Ryan?" Steve asked causing the rest of the Commando pack to stop fighting to look.

His grandfather nodded again and roared charging a curse that was after Tera.

Soon the reaming cursed wolves hauled ass out of town when Dracula came into the picture, not the first one of them wanting to pick a fight with the legendary vampire king. When they reached Drac's castle his grandfather was taken to a holding cell "What the hell!" he snarled slamming into one of the guards

"Brock Nathaniel Rumlow what the hell is going on in your head boy?" Tera asked

"You know this isn't right!" he snapped.

Tera looked at him "He was wearing these!" he said tossing her his grandfather's dog tags.

Tera looked at the tags then to the wolf "Ryan Rumlow and the others of the hunter four went missing years ago. He could have gotten them anywhere." said Dracula

"No, he didn't look at the footage my body cam picked up." said Becky getting pissed.

Becky played the footage of her body came and all eyes turned back to the door that leads to the holding cells "Ryan." Tera said.

DXDXDXDXDX

The next morning after the sun rose Tera went into the holding cells with Blade and Steve, though the three weren't alone. Jack, Brock, and Becky followed "I know I look repulsive at the moment, but I assure you Tera like my grandson I clean up nicely." said Ryan

"Step into the light with your hair back and let me see your face," Tera said

"As you wish my goddess." he said.

Tera's hands flew to her mouth in shock "Ryan." she said

"Yes, Tera it's me." he said, "You know Steve you look very much alive for a dead man."

"I was frozen for 68 years next month," Steve said

"I should kick your ass for that stunt you pulled, but I think Tera would have kicked my ass for doing it. It's good to have you back." Ryan said

"Same," Steve said.

Becky looked at Brock who had relaxed some "So, what now?" Tera asked

"I am not like the rest I can tell you that. I never once attacked my grandson if anything I protected his ass," said Ryan

"So, we noticed." Blade said

"We were betrayed by an ally." said Ryan

"Who?" Tera asked

"Frost," Ryan said.

Tera snarled "Deccan Frost?" Blade asked

"Yes, he was the reason we got captured. His pet scientist deduced that if they could get their hands or claws on Tera, they could breed a new army of cursed wolves with the abilities of a blessed," said Ryan

"Got a name to go with that pet?" Blade asked

"Zola." said Ryan.

Tera punched the nearest wall "That fucking bitch!" she snarled, "I knew Philips bringing him in from what hole he was placed in was a bad idea."

"What Zola died in the 70s he was diagnosed with cancer." said a voice

"Well Hello, Howard. I heard you died in 91 though rumors of you and you're mate's death has been an excaudate" said Ryan

"I am sure it has." Howard began, "Much like your own."

"The Snark has gotten stronger over the years." Ryan laughed

"And passed on to his son," Steve replied with an eye roll.

Tera rolled her eyes "If anything he is worse and has no filter when it comes to sexual innuendos." she added.

Howard gasped in mock horror "No, say it's not so, I am surpassed by my own son."

"From what I hear your twin daughters are a lot worse than their older brother." Tera snarked

"Oh, I taught them well," Howard said.

Ryan shook his head "So, how many of the Hunters line live?"

"Brock, Jack, Ajax, Seth, Dean, and Roman." she replied, "Brock, as you know, is your grandson. Jack, Seth, and Ajax are Francis's grandson Dean is James's and Roman is Chris's grandson." Tera said

"At least the lines can live." said Ryan

"The Reigns clan would have died out if it wasn't for the Samoan hunter clan of A'noia," Tera replied.

Ryan's head shot up "Talk about your lethal combinations and I thought you and Bucket were bad." said Howard

"Howard," Tera growled in warning as the others laughed

"Blade let him out and Howard take him to his old room so, he can clean up and when he is done he can come see me about that rats nest that he calls hair," Tera said.

For Rebecca though she didn't realize until it was almost too late how far of a shadow HYDRA had cast...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter, This will go a little into Brock's history with the Barnes Twins as well as some secrets yet to be revealed. Kinda as to why Brock gives Becky the cold shoulder.

 **Summary:** Rebecca Barnes called Ringer due to her similarities to her mother's temperament is the daughter of Tera Ulfr-Erskine and James Buchanan Barnes. She is the left hand of Commander Brock Rumlow of S.H.I.E.L.D's main S.T.R.I.K.E team. Becky, Brock, and Jack had always been close. When Becky's Wolf recognizes Brock as their mate a serious of events start to happen that threaten to tear them apart. With the help of Johnny Storm her first mate. Her mother and her soon to be if you want to call him that Captain America and the rest of the Avengers and Howling Commando pack. Becky's and Brock just might survive.

 **Pairing:** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones x Rebecca Barnes (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avengers, Captain America, and Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 1: Flashes of the past**

Brock Rumlow was and still is the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D's deadliest S.T.R.I.K.E team, but right now he was torn. Between duty and love. Love, such a strong word to throw around nowadays. Brock took a strong gulp of the bottle of Jack in his hand and closed his eyes. That chocolate brown hair, those steel blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul. Those full lush lips that had to be as soft as rose petals. Her soft tan skin that looked to glow in the moon light. Those long powerful, but slender legs, curves in all the right places. Yes, Brock Rumlow thought of his teams medic/hacker/ blessed werewolf Rebecca 'Ringer' Barnes.

Brock remembered when she was born, how those beautiful eyes gazed into his and something primal awoke with in him that night. He wanted, no needed to protect her from everything including himself. Around the time Peggy Carter retired as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury took her place an old enemy emerged. HYDRA.

HYDRA that cost Becky and her twin J.J their father. HYDRA the people who caused his grandfather Ryan to go missing for years had waited for the Bionic Battle Granny to leave so, they could rear their heads. They knew who he was and approached him with a deal to keep Becky safe. He didn't trust them so, he went right to Fury. Hell, he wasn't the only one to snitch that day. As it happened Jack Rollins was there too. Both he and Jack were moles within HYDRA gathering their plans and moving up the ranks. They enlisted the help of people that they could trust those that they knew wouldn't stab them in the back when shit hit the fan. Then Fury had to assign them, Rebecca. The years made her more beautiful than ever. Having graduated from both S.H.I.E.L.D's Science and Ops academies with high marks. Her and her brother both. Her brother had Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff as his Senior Officers and Rebecca got him and Malinda May.

Brock smiled at them memory, Tera had trained her children well. They didn't need to be taught anything else, but as of late, Brock wanted nothing more than to die. He was slowly killing Rebecca because he didn't want her to get caught up in the shit storm that would happen sooner or later. Project Insight was now kicking up and would be complete by April 2014. Brock wanted nothing more than to tell Becky what was going on. Give her all the intel that he and the others had gathered on HYDRA since they were placed inside of it back in 99, but he couldn't. He tried to close himself off, but anytime she got hurt during a mission or the like he would rush to her side with out a second thought.

The night they found his grandfather alive after years of being missing and presumed dead the only thought in his mind was to keep her safe. To keep her out of harm's way "I did a damn good job of that until Tera showed up with back up." he said aimlessly to no one in the room.

A lone tear slid down his cheek "I love her, and yet I am killing her. I am her second mate that much I do know, and yet..." he paused taking another drink of the almost empty bottle, "I can't even tell her because HYDRA could use her against me."

DXDXDXDXDX

 _Baxter Building New York City_

Rebecca slid to Johnny's side trying to catch her breath "I don't get it." she said

"Get what babe?" asked Johnny

"Why Brock keeps pushing me away." she said.

Johnny closed his eyes and groaned "Do you need me to light a literal fire under his ass?" Johnny asked not liking the fact that Brock was slowly killing their mate.

Becky smiled at the thought "You know how stubborn Brock is, I swear that man has a bolder between his shoulders."

Johnny laughed at the mental image of Brock's eyes and likeness on a bolder "He could think he is too old for you." he said

"It's not that Johnny, he wants to protect me from something that it is I don't know." she said sadly

"I still don't like what he is putting you through, maybe I should get my future father in-law who happens to be my cousin to smack some common sense into Brock's head," Johnny said.

Becky laughed and shook her head "I can see that now. Vibranium shield to the head with Steve holding it. Or you." she purred

"I don't fill out that uniform the way he does I am not the same build." Johnny pointed out

"As true as it is, you can still use the shield to light a fire under Brock's ass." she mused.

Johnny kissed Becky's temple and pulled her closer against his body "I love you babe, and if he ends up killing you because he can't get his head out of his ass then he best pray to God that I get to him before your brother."

Becky closed her eyes. It would tear her mother apart if she lost J.J who looked so, much like their father it was uncanny. She knew from the first breath she took that was his scent that he was her second, she had always known and he was tearing her apart because of something she just didn't know what it was or what impact that it would have on them, but she had Johnny and that is all that mattered to her...for now.

 _Telskilon S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Washington DC_

Jack Rollins punched the punching bag before him as hard as he could muster, Brock may have been blind to it. As for the rest of the team, not so much. Rebecca was dying slowly because of Brock and they were all powerless to stop it. Jack knew that he was trying to protect Rebecca from HYDRA, hell they all knew because they were involved in it as well. Jack had family also, his youngest cousin Seth Rollins was rolling around a mat in front of thousands of screaming fans every night as a member of the Hounds of Justice. Along with the Stark Twins, Emily and Abigail along with Roman Reigns who's grandfather was Christopher Reigns and Dean Ambrose who's grandfather was James Ambrose. Three decedents of the four most powerful Werewolf hunters in human history leveled to fighting in a ring making millions. With cursed wolves still out there he wondered how many they took down. Not many he guessed because they were too busy making money and flirting with women. For the exception of Dean, Dean never knew of his families history until they laid his grandfather to rest. The kid had a rough up bringing too that caused the wolf inside him named Mox to come out and be a vicious little bastard.

When Dean's eyes blew wide on the tv they all knew that it was his wolf, the only thing that kept the poor kid alive for so long, Tera admitted after meeting him if she had known she would have taken him and raised him like she had with Brock and himself. He adored Seth though, but not his hair what was the kid thinking dying half his hair bleach blonde. Though he could not dismiss Abby's hooded eyes when she looked at Seth. He would bet his whole paycheck over the next ten years that something was going on there. Jack punched the bag again and let out an angered growl "Brock, I swear if she dies you best hope that I get my hands on you before Johnny or J.J do because they would make you suffer for all the pain you are putting Becky through."

Jack walked over to his gym bag and grabbed the towel and wiped his face off with it before unwinding the boxer's tape from his hands and throwing it in the near by trash can before he went to the shower. He hoped that Brock would get his head out of his ass, but he was too damn stubborn for his own good...


End file.
